Seguir el juego
by paolita201521
Summary: Pensé en las escenas de amor que ella había escrito y que me había aprendido de memoria, con la excusa de enterarme de lo que ofrecía la competencia.


SEGUIR EL JUEGO

En cuanto entré en el Palace Casino la vi con su corte, un centenar de ávidas lectoras, en medio del magnífico vestíbulo. Me juré que, en cuanto consiguiese un teléfono, en publicidad iban a rodar cabezas. Tan solo había aceptado asistir a aquella conferencia porque el vicepresidente de marketing me había asegurado por su vida —y, lo que era más importante, por su prima anual— que no tendría que respirar el mismo aire que ella. Y allí estábamos, llegando exactamente a la misma hora. Qué maravilla de planificación.

—Bienvenida al Palace, señora Fabray —me saludó un atractivo joven, aunque estaba un poco ridículo con su uniforme rojo de charreteras doradas rematadas con borlas y brillantes botones, mientras yo ajustaba rápidamente mi expresión para componer una sonrisa que sabía merecedora de una portada—. Permítame que la acompañe hasta recepción. El botones le llevará el equipaje directamente a su suite.

—Gracias.

Esquivé el brazo que me ofrecía, mientras observaba a Rachel Berry firmando autógrafos, posando para las fotos y desplegando tal encanto que a sus admiradoras se les caían las bragas. Era un grupo de devotas lectoras, sonrientes, efusivas y absolutamente maravilladas, todas las cuales, casualmente, habían sido antes mis lectoras. No ayudaba mucho el que, además de encantadora, Rachel fuese tan atractiva que con solo verla te palpitaba el corazón. Atrayente, esbelta y de cabello oscuro, con la piel morena y unos penetrantes ojos negros. El labio inferior grueso y muy sensual, en una boca hecha para ser besada. Aunque yo nunca he sido muy dada a minusvalorar mi propio atractivo, sabía bien que el pelo rubio y los ojos verdes me proporcionaban un encanto más bien insustancial.

Cierta vez, una crítica había comparado nuestra forma de escribir con nuestros físicos respectivos. Su observación de que mis novelas traslucían una dulce sensualidad, mientras que las de Rachel ardían con misterioso erotismo insinuaba de alguna manera que yo tenía mala suerte en la cama, mientras que ella le prendía fuego a las sábanas. Es una estupidez el pensar que la superficie de las cosas refleja lo que llevan en su interior, y más estúpido todavía por mi parte el que me molestase la opinión de una desconocida. Probablemente, si no me hubiesen comparado con Rachel...

Cerca de mí oí el disparo de una cámara, y comprendí que me había quedado mirando embobada al objeto de mi suprema irritación. Ajusté mi sonrisa e hice lo único que podía: cruzar el vestíbulo directamente hacia ella.

—Me alegro de volver a verte, Rachel —dije ofreciéndole la mano.

Ella alzó lentamente la vista del libro que estaba firmando; sus ojos eran aún más oscuros de lo que yo recordaba. Por un instante vi brillar en ellos una chispa de sorpresa, o placer quizás, antes de que sus atractivos rasgos compusiesen un ensayado gesto de bienvenida. Tomó mi mano y, al más puro estilo Rachel Berry, se la llevó a los labios. Hubo más centelleos y disparos de cámaras.

—¡Quinn! Siempre es un placer.

—¿A que sí?

Su voz, densa y suave como el chocolate negro, me hizo estremecer, y tuve que reprimir la reacción a las innegables ráfagas de placer que había despertado en mi piel el suave brillo de su boca. Juro que algunas de las mujeres que tenía más cerca estuvieron a punto de desmayarse. Retiré suavemente la mano.

—Me han dicho que has estado de gira por Inglaterra —continué—. Qué suerte que hayas podido acudir al congreso.

—¿Cómo iba a perdérmelo, cuando sabía que tú ibas a estar?

«Muy fácil —pensé, intentando no rechinar los dientes—. Podrías haberte quedado en Europa, para que por una vez no tuviésemos que compartir protagonismo.» Yo no solo era diez años mayor, sino que llevaba escribiendo casi veinte cuando ella hizo su aparición, dos años atrás, con su única y, desgraciadamente, muy hábil mezcla de sexo ardiente y arrasadora pasión. Era muy buena, y no se me caían los anillos por admitirlo. Sin embargo, ser comparada constantemente con ella, como si solo una de nosotras fuese realmente capaz de escribir poderosas novelas románticas, me ponía de los nervios. Y, para empeorar las cosas, cada vez que la veía me sentía más atraída por ella.

—Tienes toda la razón —dije como si nada—. Si no estuviéramos las dos, la cosa no tendría gracia.

—Ninguna gracia.

Aunque su tono de voz era sorprendentemente serio, pude ver un fugaz gesto de sardónica diversión en aquel rostro, tan asquerosamente atractivo, antes de alejarme unos pasos para firmar, _también_ yo, algunos autógrafos.

Mientras me ocupaba del negocio pude oír su risa al fondo, y cada nota resonaba en mi interior como si estuviese jadeando de placer junto a mi oído.

Después de media hora de conversar aquí y allá con la gente, alegué cansancio del viaje y huí hacia mi suite. Era cierto que estaba cansada. Acababa de terminar mi última novela, poco antes de la fecha límite de entrega, y tuve que hacer la maleta y volar durante todo el día para asistir a la inauguración del Congreso Nacional de Escritores de Novela Romántica por la mañana. En cuanto cerré la puerta de la habitación sacudí los pies para quitarme los tacones, y me libré del conjunto de viaje camino del baño.

Una larga ducha caliente alivió un poco el dolor muscular y el cansancio. Al acabar descubrí que estaba hambrienta. Saqué de la maleta mi bata de seda, porque nunca me han gustado demasiado los albornoces que proporcionan los hoteles, ni siquiera los de más categoría, y me acerqué a investigar lo que había en la bandeja de aperitivos de bienvenida, posada en la mesita de la sala de estar de la suite. No sé cómo pude no ver al entrar la botella de champán que había en un cubo de hielo, junto al sofá. Ese sí que era un buen detalle. Los obsequios incluían un surtido de fruta fresca, queso, galletitas saladas e incluso una generosa ración de caviar en una copa de cristal con hielo. Mmm, sí señor, un estupendo detalle de bienvenida.

Cogí la tarjeta sin pensar y por alguna razón la leí, aunque sabía que todo aquello era por cortesía del hotel.

Me equivocaba, por supuesto.

Quinn, ¡estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí! Espero que tengamos ocasión de intercambiar puntos de vista sobre la novela romántica. Rachel

# Cómo odié el pequeño brinco que dio mi corazón al ver su nombre.

Su letra también era preciosa, muy de su estilo. Audaz y elegante. Oh, qué duro se hacía el detestarla. Incluso me gustaban sus libros, maldita sea. Dejé escapar un suspiro y quité la lámina dorada que cubría la boca de la botella de champán. Antes de poder quitar la cestita de alambre que sujetaba el corcho sonó el timbre de la puerta. Dejé el champán sobre la mesita y fui a abrir. Atisbé por la mirilla, esperando que fuese alguien de la limpieza. Volví a equivocarme.

¿Rachel?

Quité el pestillo y abrí la puerta antes de recordar que iba descalza, sin sujetador y con solo una batita corta de seda. Supe que ya era demasiado tarde cuando las cejas de Rachel se elevaron casi imperceptiblemente, mientras su mirada me recorría de arriba abajo. Se había fijado en todo, lo que incluía mis pezones, descaradamente erectos.

—Siento molestarte —dijo con aquel tono tan íntimo, como de dormitorio —, pero estas conferencias son siempre tan agotadoras, y tenemos tan pocas oportunidades de charlar...

Sonrió como para disculparse antes de añadir:

—Pero veo que es mal momento. Tal vez podríamos...

—No —dije enseguida abriendo más la puerta, para sorpresa de ambas—. Entra, por favor. Estaba a punto de abrir el magnífico champán que me enviaste. ¿Me acompañas?

—¿Cómo podría negarme? —contestó ella.

Se sentó junto a mí, en el sofá de damasco verde pálido, y cogió la botella.

—¿Quieres que acabe de abrirla?

—Sí, por favor.

Me volví ligeramente hacia ella y doblé las piernas bajo el cuerpo, muy consciente de que estaba casi desnuda junto a una mujer muy sexy... a la que detestaba. Rachel se había cambiado y ahora llevaba pantalones de vestir y una camisa de lino azul oscuro con el cuello abierto; deliciosamente informal.

—¿Galletitas saladas?

—¿Cómo? —dijo Rachel acercándome una copa alta de champán.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le pregunté aturullándome sin razón aparente.

Rachel echó un vistazo a la bandeja, verdaderamente atrayente, y después volvió a mirarme:

—¿Cuenta el hambre de estar en tu compañía?

—Excelente respuesta —dije esperando haber disimulado mi ridículo estremecimiento de placer; estaba claro que ella tenía algún plan oculto que pronto saldría a la luz.

—Es la verdad —dijo ella; a continuación tomó un sorbo de champán y me permitió mirarla a los ojos, unos ojos completamente limpios de subterfugios—. Siempre he sido una gran entusiasta de tu trabajo, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de decírtelo.

Emití un murmullo de protesta y me reprendí a mí misma por haberme sentido halagada.

—En serio. Llevo años acudiendo a tus presentaciones y mesas redondas, aunque por supuesto tú nunca te fijaste en mí. ¿Cómo ibas a hacerlo, con tantas lectoras rivalizando por llamar tu atención?

«Oh, sí que me habría fijado si te hubiese visto entre el público. No hay tantas mujeres que sean capaces de pararme el corazón con solo verlas», pensé.

—Y después —siguió Rachel—, cuando se publicaron mis libros, todo ocurrió tan rápido que nunca tuve la oportunidad de hablar tranquilamente contigo.

—Eso es lo que sucede cuando te conviertes en una estrella de la noche a la mañana.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que mi copa estaba vacía, y la dejé sobre la mesa. Rachel apuró la suya y la dejó a un lado. Se acercó más a mí, y su voz sonó más grave:

—Nadie sabe describir el amor y el deseo como tú lo haces. Tus obras me apasionan siempre.

Me ruboricé sin poder evitarlo.

—Una de nosotras debería coger papel y pluma y escribir esto antes de que nos perdamos una excelente escena de seducción.

—¿Es eso lo que es?

Azorada por haber revelado la atracción que llevaba meses negando, intenté burlarme: —Dime que no te habías fijado en que esta situación es perfecta para...

Rachel se acercó más a mí.

—... ¿esto? —y me besó.

En lo más profundo de mi mente pude registrar que aquel beso no tenía nada de tímido o inseguro, pero tampoco era arrogante. Era simplemente un beso, un maravilloso beso ofrecido por una mujer que sin duda deseaba besarme, si el hondo gemido de placer que acompañaba el deslizar de su tibia boca sobre la mía indicaba algo. ¿Rachel Berry, mi odiada rival... bueno, odiada no, claro... mi molesta rival, mejor dicho, quería besarme? Y sabía hacerlo, vive Dios. Me envolvió el rostro en su suave y cálida palma y exploró minuciosamente mi boca con aquella lengua tan delicada e insistente. Podía notar la cercanía de su cuerpo, apenas a unos milímetros del mío, pero ella no forzó un mayor contacto. En lugar de eso, permitió que mis senos, súbitamente tensos debido a la excitación que me invadía, se alzasen para rozar su pecho. Aquel leve contacto fue como una punzada de excitación que me traspasó hasta lo más hondo.

—¡Dios, está claro que sabes predicar con el ejemplo! —jadeé, apartándome para intentar recomponerme.

¿Qué estaba haciendo aquella mujer? Durante un horrible segundo se me ocurrió la posibilidad de que aquello fuese algún tipo de maniobra publicitaria, pero, a menos que un fotógrafo dotado de alas estuviese flotando a veinte pisos del suelo como una gigantesca Campanilla, no había forma de que pudiese vernos nadie.

—¿Qué...? —intenté añadir.

—¿Sabes? —me interrumpió Rachel sin aliento; ¿sin aliento?—. Me encantan tus escenas de amor, de verdad.

Mientras hablaba me rozaba los brazos con los dedos, por dentro de la bata de seda. La piel me ardía como si llevase varias horas al sol, y me quedé atónita al descubrirme desabrochándole la blusa a toda velocidad, como si mis dedos tuviesen voluntad propia.

—Me dará igual que odies mis libros —susurré— si vuelves a besarme así.

Y eso hizo. Esta vez me tumbó de espaldas sobre el sofá y le quitó el cinturón a mi bata, abriéndola por completo. Se inclinó a medias hacia mí, con la cadera de lado entre mis piernas y el tronco apoyado en un brazo y recostado en el respaldo del sofá. Me besó hasta hacer que todo me diese vueltas, a pesar de estar echada. Mi mano se aventuró por debajo de su camisa y descubrió piel, solo piel. Una piel ardiente, suave, ligeramente húmeda. La oí gemir cuando tomé en mis manos sus pequeños senos y masajeé sus firmes pezones con los pulgares. Pensé en las escenas de amor que ella había escrito y que me había aprendido de memoria, con la excusa de enterarme de lo que ofrecía la competencia. Sin embargo, sus palabras revelaban una pasión tan clara y valiente que no pude olvidar las imágenes que ella había creado. Su prosa me había enseñado lo que ella necesitaba, lo que buscaba, lo que esperaba de un momento como aquel... la aparté de mí suavemente. Cuando se echó atrás, confusa, suavicé mi aparente rechazo con una breve caricia en la mejilla.

—Ven a la cama, Rachel.

Ella asintió con los ojos brillantes y la morena piel enrojecida de deseo. Tiré de su camisa para quitársela, y ella la colocó atrás, sobre el sofá. De camino al dormitorio se soltó el cinturón y se bajó la cremallera de los pantalones, tirándolos al suelo, junto al lecho, mientras yo dejaba caer la bata sobre una silla. Cuando nos metimos bajo las frescas e inmaculadas sábanas, ambas estábamos desnudas. Al ver que ella iba a colocarse sobre mí negué con un gesto, posando las manos sobre sus hombros.

—Échate de espaldas —murmuré mientras me arrodillaba entre sus muslos.

Por un segundo pensé que lo rechazaría, porque sabía que no era lo que ella esperaba. Le acaricié los muslos y la besé en el vientre.

—Por favor; sé que lo deseas. Yo también.

Dejó escapar un pequeño gemido y su cuerpo se relajó bajo el mío.

—A veces... cuando estoy escribiendo... pienso en ti —me dijo.

—Piensa en mí ahora. En lo mucho que te deseo.

Mi lengua le acarició suavemente el clítoris. Estaba erecto. Sus músculos se contrajeron, y la sentí latir contra mis labios. Me encanta el sabor a mujer, tan intenso y sensual. Es un placer tan conmovedor y efímero a la vez que me gusta disfrutarlo sin prisas. La fui poseyendo lentamente, descubriendo todos sus puntos clave, mientras ella se retorcía y su respiración se acortaba, cada vez más trabajosa. No me pidió lo que sin duda necesitaba desesperadamente, y yo adoré su generosidad. Solo una mujer sacrificaría su propio placer por el de su pareja.

Besé el lugar donde su corazón latía entre mis labios y la cubrí con mi ardiente boca, chupando al tiempo que ella crecía hasta llenarla.

—Voy a correrme —susurró en un tono entre la advertencia y la súplica; sus dedos se estremecían entre mi pelo.

Alcé la mano y la posé sobre su corazón, para sentir el latido que retumbaba en todo aquel esbelto cuerpo. Sentí cómo el orgasmo agitaba sus miembros, le martilleaba el pecho y rebotaba dentro de mi boca. Ella encarnaba la hermosura, la gracia, todas las perfecciones que yo habría deseado describir.

Al llegar al clímax gritó suavemente, y cuando sus quejidos se extinguieron la besé una vez más antes de tenderme junto a ella. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa satisfecha. Sin decir una palabra, inclinó la cabeza y tomó mi pecho en la boca. Yo no era tan generosa como ella. La conminé a darse prisa, a tomarme, a hacer que me corriese. Escribió sobre mi cuerpo el deseo que sentía por mí con las atrevidas caricias de sus manos, labios y lengua. Cuando deslizó los dedos en mi interior me cerré sobre ellos con la ferocidad de la posesión, deseando apoderarme de la pasión que exponía tan abiertamente en las páginas de sus libros. Siempre había sabido de su poder; ahora lo sentía. Sus redondeados y fuertes nudillos me abrieron, me ampliaron, y yo los recibí agradecida.

—Más —le pedí sin saber si mi voz tendría la fuerza suficiente para llegar hasta ella.

Pero sí me oyó. No la sentí girar la mano, no la sentí moldear su piel contra la mía, pero sí la sentí en lo más hondo, fuerte, ardiente y dedicada a mí por completo. Se quedó quieta, permitiendo que me moviese a su alrededor, que me balancease infinitesimalmente sobre su suave y caliente puño. Tanteé a ciegas en busca de su otra mano, y cuando la encontré apreté sus dedos contra mi clítoris.

Cuando me acarició, la oleada de calor que sentí hizo que de mi garganta escapase un grito ahogado, y Rachel emitió murmullos consoladores mientras yo me corría contra ella, en ella, por ella.

—¡Oh, Dios! —abrí los ojos y me la encontré observándome, aunque no la había notado cuando se apartó; su rostro mostraba cierta preocupación, de modo que sonreí—. Estoy bien. Ha sido maravilloso. Más que maravilloso.

Su perfecta belleza se volvió toda ternura infantil, y el placer que no se molestó en ocultar me excitó de nuevo.

—Otra vez —susurré, y ella me acarició hasta que me corrí en sus brazos. La habitación se había oscurecido, pero gracias a la luz que se filtraba por las transparentes cortinas pude distinguir sus rasgos. Estaba echada de espaldas, pensativa y satisfecha.

—¿En qué piensas?

Volvió la cabeza hacia mí y me sonrió.

—En una escena de amor que quiero escribir.

—¿Conozco a los personajes?

—En cierto sentido —dijo, y me besó—. Es un relato sobre la forma en que el amor nos inspira. Nos permite hacer más, ser más, de lo que nunca nos creímos capaces.

Se incorporó, apoyándose sobre el codo, y me miró con gesto serio antes de añadir:

—Tú eres la responsable de mi éxito.

—Vaya, eso sí que es fuerte —protesté—. Y ahora, ¿cómo voy a estar celosa de ti?

Rachel se deslizó hasta colocarse sobre mí, su ardiente y resbaladizo muslo contra mi ardiente y resbaladizo centro.

—No tienes ninguna razón para estarlo. Eres hermosa, llena de talento y muy, pero que muy sexy. Por mi parte, seré feliz siguiéndote a donde tú digas.

—¿Incluso si lo que a mí me apetece es seguirte a ti?

—Especialmente entonces.

Rachel volvió a deslizarse en mi interior y, fiel a mi palabra, yo le seguí el juego.


End file.
